


No homo, bro.

by GaySorcerer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers
Genre: BROS AS IN FRIENDS, Like, M/M, Not Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySorcerer/pseuds/GaySorcerer
Summary: Billy and Teddy but b r o





	No homo, bro.

“Bro.” Teddy started, laying on the couch.

“Yeah, bro?” The black haired witch answered, literally laying on Teddy.

“No homo or anything, bro, but like… bro you ever wonder what it’s like to kiss another bro? Ya know, bro?”

Billy looked toward the shape shifter, thinking for a moment. “Well, bro you know it’s not gay if you say no homo, bro.”

“Oh… well no homo bro but I’d definitely kiss you.” The blonde mumbled.

“Bro, I would love to kiss you, no homo.” The two boys sat up on the couch, looking at each other and slowly leaned closer to each other-

“WHATS UO FUCKers-ooOH SHIT GET IN BILLY, KATE YOU OWE ME $50, TOLD YOU HE WAS GAY.” The speedster yelled from the door way.

“BRO! I’m not gay!!! I said no homo!” Billy yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

Teddy shook his head, crossing his arms. “I’m not homosexual, I’m bromosexual for Billy.”

Billy gasped and looked at Teddy “bro…”


End file.
